


Island Introductions

by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666



Series: All The Batfam BS [66]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: JayTim Week, M/M, Pirate Jason Todd, Pre-Slash, accidental injury, mermaid tim drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666
Summary: Tim meets his first human.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: All The Batfam BS [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906
Comments: 3
Kudos: 142
Collections: JayTimWeek





	Island Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of JayTim Week: Pirates/Desert Island.
> 
> My Tumblr is The-Devil-In-The-Details-666. Feel free to come say hello or yell at me about the BatFam.

Tim liked the island. It was a relatively large island, but small enough that most other mers wouldn’t think to look for him there, with soft sand beaches that Tim liked to lay on to watch the birds that lived in the trees. He was swimming laps around the island, looking for interesting shells or fish, when something glinted in the water above him. Then pain exploded across the left side of his tail and he cried out in pain, twisting to look at where a wooden stick had been stabbed into the fatty reserves where his tail met his torso. Then it was being pulled up, taking him with it, and TIm cried out again, his vision whiting out from the pain. His head spun and he heard swearing as his head broke the surface. Then hands grabbed him and he blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim woke up slowly, laying on his stomach on a smooth rock with his tail fin hanging in the water. There was a soft crackling to his left and Tim looked over at where a human man was sitting, a small fire in front of him. The man looked at him and Tim squeaked, trying to scoot away into the water. The man reached out, setting one hand between Tim’s shoulder blades, and stated, “Don’t. You’ll hurt yourself more.”

Tim froze, trying to not breathe, and the man pulled away, apologizing, “Sorry I hurt you. All I saw was your tail, thought you were a fish. I’m Captain- I’m Jason.”

Tim flicked his tail nervously, then answered softly, “Tim.”

Jason jerked in surprise, making Tim flinch, and asked, “Shit, you can talk?”

Tim looked at him in confusion and answered, “Of course.”

Jason blinked, then shook his head and muttered, “Good to know.”

Tim slowly pushed himself up, twisting to look at where Jason’s spear had pierced him, and found his view of the wound blocked by a square of white fabric, held in place with pieces of seaweed. He frowned, then pushed the fabric and seaweed aside, revealing two wounds crusted with dried blood. Jason stated, “It looked pretty shallow. I just clipped you, went straight through. It should heal pretty fast.”

Tim gently ran his fingers over the wounds, examining it, then placed the fabric back over it and looked at Jason, whispering, “Thank you. For treating it.”

Jason gave him a small smile, replying, “I gave you the wound. Seems only right I should treat it, too.”

Tim smiled back and Jason blushed, eyes skimming over Tim’s body before he looked back at the fire, asking, “So, uh, Tim, what brings you to the island?”

Tim let his eyes roam over Jason’s shirtless form, and, eternally unable to stop himself from saying out the most embarrassing possible thing at any given time, blurted, “You’re really hot!”

Jason’s blush flared brighter and Tim ducked his head, covering his face and cursing himself before Jason cleared his throat and stated, “You’re not too bad yourself.”


End file.
